Superheroes Stronger Than The Hulk
Captain Marvel The first scenes in Infinity war show Thanos besting the Hulk and she was so confident about being able to kill Thanos. Thanos had to use the power stone to knock her away! Even in the comics, she is a badass. Besides, if she can’t take hulk in a one on one fight. She can always just flash that haircut and he’ll probably just run away. Silver Surfer Silver Surfer may not look like much, but this life-sized trophy has some serious power behind him. The Silver Surfer was able to defeat his boss, Galactus all on his own. Whereas normally, the forces of the avengers and other alien races would be required to take him on and defeat him. Silver Surfer is juicing man. Dr. Strange Doctor Strange has literal magic at his fingertips and the all-powerful time stone around his neck. Steven strange can do countless things to defeat his enemies, including but not limited to turning himself into a demon to fend off the world breaker hulk! Like he’s already fought off the hulk once so it’s easy for him to do it again. If not he can always try to bargain with hulk right? Offer him some scooby snacks or something. Martian Man Hunter This martian is easily able to take on the hulk, even superman said that J’onn was the justice leagues most powerful member. And I think we can all agree that Superman is stronger than hulk. So how could MMH not be? Having all the powers of Superman, and more Martain Manhunter is a shoo-in for someone who would be a little too much for our jolly green giant. Doctor Manhattan Speaking of doctors next up we have Doctor Manhattan who is essentially captain marvel on steroids who had his own world in the watchmen. He also just has an “I don’t give a fuck” attitude. He would be able to decimate hulk with powers similar to captain marvel, but just with free rein to ruin shit and make everyone’s day worse when he’s fighting hulk at least. Ion Hal Jordan may have some trouble against the hulk, but Ion is different. He is a green lantern, yes, but also a species of essentially pseudo-Kryptonian called the Daxamites who’s planet was colonized by krypton long ago. If superman can beat the hulk imagine superman with the power of a green lantern and then laughing at hulk as he holds him down with a giant hand. I can see that happening. Sun God Born in another universe, Zoran, or Sun God as his world knows him by, is also the strongest being in his universe. He is a member of the Great Society, which is basically a huge rip off of the justice a league but who honestly cares? Sun God and his team were able to defeat an incursion brought on by the mapmakers. After this they had to deal with the Illuminati, that was comprised of Mr. Fantastic, Doctor Strange, Black Panther, Beast, Black Bolt, Iron Man, and Namor. When he made it to earth 616 it became clear the great society wouldn’t be able to stop another incursion. So a planet needed to die? (again cause logic) So they proceed to fight and Sun God brings the beat down on hulk and ends him in literally 2 punches. Sentry Sentry is a hero who harnesses the power of a million exploding suns. I think he just means stars, but suns do sound cooler. After drinking an experimental super solider formula Bob Reynolds became the Sentry. However, his darker half named The Void occasionally manifested and would cause all hell to break loose. The hulk once fought this evil half and got all of his bones broken. And Hulk hardly won the fight against Sentry in his most powerful form: Ultimate Hulk. So props to sentry for holding his own. And void for doing what I wish I could. Break shit. Blue Marvel Adam Brashear was just an average military operative until he discovers his powers. He saved his country multiple times but was forced into retirement by the government for “being too powerful” But he eventually returned, stronger than he ever was before. One of the strongest heroes on earth. He received his powers thanks to the event horizon if the negative zone. He is considered an Alpha-Level threat, he is considered to be a planet-destroying entity. He can manipulate all antimatter, one gram of antimatter contains the same amount of energy as an atomic bomb, so we can see why. He was able to take down Ultimate Hulk with one punch and has no known weaknesses. Captain Universe This can beat hulk if it was tied up and being hung upside down. Know why? Because this is the literal universe. If hulk is ever forced into a confrontation with the actual universe hulk wouldn’t be able to lay a finger on it. Unless the Hulk was captain universe in which case, I guess this whole list is moot. Huh. Didn’t think of that one.